Mark Anson
Mark Jeremy Anson was a character used by Lowri in World 8: Brave New World. He was a member of a criminal gang who had gained the abilities of Peak Physical Properties, Location Teleportation, Thermal Blasts, Pain Inducing and Deflective Telekinesis from the formula. Appearance Mark's eyes were light brown in colouring, flecked through slightly with some green, and he had dark brown hair which was generally falling into his face and his eyes. He was quite strong physically and muscularly built. He was 6'0 tall exactly. Abilities Mark's first ability was Peak Physical Properties. This ability improved all of his physical properties. His speed, strength, agility and stamina increased since he manifested, and his reflexes and senses also improved. Also, he had gained great skill in physical tasks such as running, climbing and fighting. The enhancements were not as great as those granted by a simple ability - e.g. he could easily be outrun by someone with enhanced speed. If the ability was blocked, his strength, speed, senses, stamina, agility and reflexes would return to normal pre-manifestation values, but the skills would still remain. The second ability he gained was Location Teleportation. Using this ability, Mark could teleport to the location of another, by focusing on that person and closing his eyes. He would then vanish, seeming to fade away, and would appear near wherever this person is. He could also use the ability to follow a person after that person teleports away from him. If a person had time-travelled, he could also time-travel to join him or her, and if a person was dead he could still teleport to the body, if it remained. If there was no body left then the ability would fail. Any person touching Mark at the time could also be teleported with him. However, the ability wouldn't work if a place is focused upon instead, or if he tried to teleport to an empty location. His third ability was Thermal Blasts. Mark could throw powerful blasts of cold air or warm air and fire from his hands. He couldn't fully control which of these he produced, and seemed to create heat and fire more easily than cold air. However, he could aim the blasts skilfully. He couldn't control the effects of the blasts once released, and neither was he immune to them. The fourth ability he gained was Pain Inducing. He was able to induce various amounts of pain into his victim's body. The victim felt the pain all around his or her body, and it couldn't be concentrated on any particular area. He could control how much pain he wished to induce, from giving small amounts of pain to large amounts of pain, where the victim would feel that he or she is going to die. The ability left no permanent physical damage to the body, but created the feeling that one's body is being tortured, and the pain was physically real. The ability worked by manipulating nerves. The fifth and final ability he gained was Deflective Telekinesis. Mark could telekinetically deflect away attacks, and usually threw them back at their source. However, he couldn't move objects telekinetically when he wasn't in a defensive state. He also couldn't deflect any threats he isn't aware of it, and the threat had to be physically present in order for him to deflect it. He could repel objects even if they were created using an ability, but he couldn't deflect an ability's direct effect. History Mark joined the gang a few months before they stole some of the formula, and was one of the first members they tested it on. He fought against Alex Treharne when the latter raided the gang's headquarters. He was initially defeating Alex until Alex injected himself with the formula, and he was then killed using peptokinesis when he tried to follow the man. Etymology The name Mark is a Latin name which means "from the god Mars" and also "warlike". This could refer to his membership of a criminal gang, the offensive abilities he gained and the way he used them, and even the manner of his death. His middle name, Jeremy, is Hebrew and means "appointed by God". His surname of Anson is English, and may mean "son of Agnes", "son of Hand", "son of Hann" or "son of Anselm". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.